Heretofore,, such stereoscopic visual unit is composed of a pair of convex lenses which are disposed at almost the space of both eyes and have optical axes mutually almost parallel, and a stereoscopic picture composed of a pair of pictures which are a specified distance apart from these convex lenses and disposed so as to position on the optical axis of each convex lens. It is known as so-called stereoviewer.
This stereoscopic picture is formed so that the pair of pictures are mutually spaced at the specified space.
Using the stereoscopic visual unit having such construction, as the user views the left picture with his left eye via the left convex lens and views the right picture with his right eye via the right convex lens, it can obtain stereoscopic visual effects in the viewing with both eyes.
However, in stereoscopic visual unit, since the aforementioned stereoscopic picture is disposed in the housing of the unit and the pair of pictures are viewed by the reflection of light from the outside, it is insufficient to obtain stereoscopic visual effects.
Moreover, since such stereoscopic visual unit is aimed to stereoscopically view a stereoscopy, it is difficult to be used for other purposes.